Rory Gilmore and The Trials of Marriage
by ndubs
Summary: Logan and Rory are married and Logan does not listen to Rory when she clearly states that he is not to buy the paper she works at where no one realizes that she is not Leigh Gilmore but Rory Huntzburger


**_A/N:_**_ Ok, so i have decided to attempt at bringing this back to life. For now there isn't a new chapter, i just made edits to this one. It's actually kind of sad how many mistakes I found. But that's been remedied now, so all is right. :) enjoy_

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters except for Elias_

**_Summary_**_: Logan and Rory are married and Logan does not listen to Rory when she clearly states that he is not to buy the papaer she works at where no one realizes that she is not Leigh Gilmore but Rory Huntzburger_

* * *

**Rory Gilmore and The Trials of Having a Husband Who Doesn't Listen To You When You Clearly State That He Is Not To Do Something**

Rory was livid. No word could even begin to describe her anger. He knew full well that she took her job at the Times as a separate thing from her home life. Oh, she was going to KILL him!

"Rory?" he asked timidly

"What?!" she asked harshly "What could you possible want?"

"Do you want to come with Frank and I?" he was absolutely terrified of the wrath of this woman. Logan had never seen his wife this angry so he was especially scared. She was furious.

"No. No I do not want to go with you and Frank." she began, eerily calm.

'Oh God,' he thought 'what have I done, I'm going to get hell now.'

"How would it look me showing up to work with Logan Huntzburger the new owner of the Times? Since there I am not your wife, nor your acquaintance in any way, I CANNOT show up there with you. You know what? Thank God I don't know you there because I swear to God if you talk to me there I will castrate you, along with your already instated no sex punishment." At his look of incredulity she exclaimed "That's right NO MORE SEX! You should have thought it through when you were considering buying this paper! Seriously Logan do you have no respect for me?! We had an arrangement I work in New York under a false name so I can have a normal job with out the help of my husband's name!--"

"Ace--"

"Oh no, don't you 'Ace' me, I am so seriously pissed at you right now that I am going to leave before I do anything I might regret later."

"Ace… Come on Ace"

"Goodbye Logan. I'll see you when I get back, well I guess I'll see you there too, but no promises that I will be speaking to you unless I have to."

Logan was ready to get down on his knees and beg her for forgiveness. This was the Times for God's sake one of the best papers in the world, if not the best. Oh God. Well he had to get going, he was going to the Times to check out the paper and make sure all was running well and see what had to be changed. He would be going around there for around a half a year until everything was in order. He was now dreading it. He had a feeling that he wouldn't be forgiven for many months.

Rory, on the other hand, was having trouble confining her fury and driving at the same time. 'Calm down.' she told to herself. She was dreading the moment that they would have to meet as Mr. Huntzburger and Ms. Gilmore. "How am I going to this?" she said to herself.

About twenty minutes later she was in the elevator heading up to the Times floor. The moment she stepped out her friend Kelly was talking to her a mile a minute, but Rory understood her every word as she spoke the same way.

"How gross is this weather? I hate it when it rains, and this is like an intense thunderstorm. My apartment lost electricity this morning, but thank God I had finished doing my hair. Getting dressed was SUCH a pain…." Suddenly Kelly noticed how quiet her friend was being. "Leigh? Are you ok? What happened?"

"What?" Rory said having just come out of a daze.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just had a fight with my boyfriend." Rory told her emotionlessly.

"Oh, I hate it when George and I get into fights! I know how you feel honey. Want to talk about it? What was the fight about?"

"No, that's ok. It wasn't anything important."

"Are you sure?" She asked her worry evident in her voice.

"100 percent positive, I am just peachy keen."

"Well you're obviously not if you're saying that."

"I'm fine, and if you don't believe me, at least believe me when I say I will be."

"Ok, I'll drop it."

"Thank you! So what's news today? Tell me the gossip!" Rory said, changing moods suddenly, so that Kelly wouldn't get too curious.

"Well Katy and her boyfriend broke up since he found out about her affair with Jake."

"Oh my God. I take it that didn't go over too well."

"Oh it was awful!" she said sounding too excited about it "But besides that the only other news is that the paper was acquired by HPG as you well know, your article was great by the way, and the CEO Logan Huntzburger is coming by today to let us all know about the fact that we are all keeping our jobs."

"Yeah I knew that was today" Rory mumbled incoherently

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Ok well I got to get going I need to copy these papers and fax them to an innumerable amount of people." Kelly was Rory's assistant as well as her friend.

"Ok, I'll see you later. Wait, Kelly what meetings do I have?" Rory had to raise her voice since she was half way across the room by then.

"You have the senior staff meeting with our big new boss and the weekly meeting! Bye!"

"Good luck with your papers, Kelly!" Rory laughed to herself. Kelly always had a way of cheering her up, even when she was in the worst of moods.

"Gilmore!" Rory's mood suddenly worsened as she heard the voice of her editor.

"Yes Bob, what can I do for you?" Bob was not the most pleasant of people. He was a heavy set man, with a balding head, and a matching personality. He was obnoxious and crude. He would hit on her at times, and simply couldn't get it through his head that she had a "boyfriend".

"I need your article on the campaign." He demanded.

"I emailed that to you yesterday, and I put a copy on your desk."

"Oh…really?"

"Yes Bob, really."

"Well then get ready for the meeting. I want to make a good impression on Huntzburger and that means my writers need to be impressive and I hope that my best one will be." He said with a wink.

"Got it Bob. I'll be going now." Rory responded, struggling to keep bile down.

"Ok then."

Rory hurried over to her office to avoid anyone else. Her office was in view of the elevators, so that if she looked up she could see them but she wasn't immediately noticeable. She sat down and checked her email quickly. She glanced up and in that moment she saw her husband exit the elevator.

She had to admit that she was proud of him. Who wouldn't be? He was the CEO of his company and he was brilliant at it. She smiled but that smile was quickly wiped away when she saw who was in his arms. Her son Elias was being carried by Logan and not looking well. At first she was mad, how dare he bring her son to work, then she was nervous, he really wasn't looking well, and then finally she was anxious, what was he going to say when he saw her.

Luckily, Logan had that all under control. This morning right before her was about to leave, his son Elias had woken up and said he wasn't feeling well. He was 4 years old, with his father's hair and his mothers eyes, he also had his fathers mischief and his mothers brain. This morning, however, he wasn't pulling his fathers leg. He had walked down the hall with a ghostly pale face and sunken eyes. Logan got nervous just seeing him and picked him up right away. He insisted he go back to bed but Elias refused to leave his fathers arms. In the end, he was in the limo with Logan sleeping on his lap. Before they left, however, Logan explained a game that they were going to play at work. The concept of the game was to pretend like he doesn't know Mommy.

* * *

When they walked into the office the gazes of the employees immediately fell upon him. All recognized him and were curious as to why the boss had his son with him. The editor greeted him immediately.

"Mr. Huntzburger! My name is Bob Grazing, I'm the editor."

"Mr. Grazing, nice to meet you." Logan responded cordially, shaking his hand, although he didn't immediately like the man.

"Please, call me Bob."

"Ok Bob, I have a request to make of you."

"Of course, Mr. Huntzburger"

"Is there a couch anywhere tat I could possibly put my son down on he isn't feeling well. A couch close to the room in which we will be having our meetings is preferable."

"Oh yes, of course! One of our staff writer's office is right next door to the meeting room and she has a couch."

Suddenly, Logan remembered why he was dreading this day. He had a very pissed off wife who he couldn't talk to here, since everyone thought they didn't know each other. As Bob led the way to the office with the couch, Logan's nerves were building. He was unaware of where Rory's office was, and he didn't want to run into her with Elias. They stopped at an office with glass walls, and had Logan looked through the wall and not been glancing anxiously around the newsroom, he would have noticed its familiar inhabitant. Bob knocked on the door and leaned in, talking to the person inside.

Rory was just finishing up an email to her mom as her door was knocked on and opened slightly.. She saw her editor's head a second latter.

"Gilmore, Mr. Huntzburger's son isn't feeling well and I was wondering if he could use your couch."

"Yes, of course. Come on in." she said, looking through her wall at Logan as he walked in.

When Rory saw Elias her anger towards Logan disappeared. He lay him gently down on the couch and he turned to get comfortable. Rory looked adoringly at him and turned to Bob.

"I take it the meeting is starting?"

"Yes it is and while you're here Mr. Huntzburger this is one of our best reporters Leigh Gilmore." Rory stood from her desk as Bob introduced her to her husband.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Huntzburger." She said professionally, though glaring at him.

"You too, Ms. Gilmore" He responded trying not to wince at her surprisingly tight grip.

"Now if we all make our way to the conference room our meeting can begin." Bob said merrily.

Rory shot evil eyes at Logan, since her anger was now fully returned, and followed Bob out of the office. Logan followed, but not before placing a kiss on his son's head.

Rory turned around when she didn't feel Logan following behind her and looked just in time to see Logan bending down to kiss Elias. Rory couldn't help but smile. All of a sudden she felt the need to forgive him. The Times is a once in a life time opportunity, and not buying it would have been stupid. 'I'll have to let him know he's forgiven of all charges... except for bringing in Elias.' With that thought she was suddenly angry again. How dare he bring him in!

Rory had reached the meeting room by now and was seated where she usually sat when Logan walked in.

"Hello everyone. My name is Logan Huntzburger, and as you all know HPG recently purchased this paper. I just wanted to assure everyone that you will be keeping your jobs and no one has to worry about losing their jobs."

There was a sigh of relief at this and Logan cracked a smile. When he looked around the room his eyes fell on Rory, she was looking anywhere but at him and after looking around the room her eyes reached his. She looked away immediately, but Logan saw the anger in her eyes. After that the meeting went smoothly. He was in meetings all day, but Rory only had to go to two of those meetings. During the time he was in meetings, and she wasn't, she was in her office.

When she came back after her first meeting, Elias was stirring on the couch.

"Daddy?"

Since her door was closed she could talk to him like he was her mother.

"Daddy isn't here honey. He is in a meeting, sweetie."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I can't talk to you."

"Why not?" Rory was confused by her son's behavior.

"Because of the game." He said, like it was common knowledge "Remember the game daddy told me we were going to play? The game where I pretend I don't know you--" He was cut off by a violent coughing fit.

"Eli! Honey, are you ok?!" Rory asked anxiously

"I'm ok, I think." he responded, coughing between each word.

"Here, have some water." She gave him a glass of water telling him to be careful and not spill. It was then that Kelly walked by and saw her talking to a little boy. Kelly, curious and gossip hungry as ever, decided to walk in and see who the little boy was.

"Hey Leigh, who's this?"

"Hey Kel, this is Huntzburger's son."

"Ah, I see... and he is in here why?"

"My couch is comfortable and my office is closest to the meeting room."

"Oh…. I guess that makes sense." Kelly said slightly disappointed, the office was so boring sometimes that she went in search of gossip.

"Hi! I'm Kelly. What's your name?" Bending down to talk to Elias she introduced herself cheerily.

"Elias."

"And how did you get so lucky as to go to work with your daddy today?"

"I'm sick." he said between coughs

"Oh Leigh, that doesn't sound good."

"I know, but I'm not going to go get Huntzberger from a meeting. He'll probably check up on him soon."

"Yeah you're right. Ok. Bye Elias! See ya Leigh."

"Bye, Kelly."

"She's nice."

"Yes she is." Rory said with a smile towards her son. "Now, why don't you lie right back down and take a nap."

"Ok but will you tell me a story?!" he asked excitedly.

"Of course I will!" Rory said with just as much enthusiasm, loving their story telling time.

* * *

Logan had just called a break in his meeting so he could check on Eli. When he walked in he was greeted with one his favorite sights. His wife was sitting on the couch next to Eli who was lying down and looking at her excitedly.

"And then what did the lion do?!"

"Well, what else would he do but chase after his newfound love the turtle?"

Suddenly, Logan understood what was going on. Rory was telling Eli a story, and since she had no books it was one of her infamous made up stories, which were always really crazy. Elias looked up and saw his daddy in the doorway smiling down at his mommy.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, my throat hurts a little and I keep on coughing, but what's worse is my stomach. I'm hungry." Eli said, pouting.

"Ok ill get you something to eat." Logan said chuckling, Eli had the stomach of a Gilmore girl.

"Oh no, that's ok, I can get it." Rory said hoping to get out of this awkward situation.

"No, I don't want to interrupt your work Ms. Gilmore." He really didn't want her any more upset with him

"Please call me Leigh. And don't worry, you won't be interrupting anything and he really doesn't look good, I would take his temperature if I were you." She said this giving him a pointed look inferring that this wasn't a suggestion, but a command.

"I'll get right on that Leigh, thank you." He didn't like the way Leigh rolled off his tongue, it just didn't match her.

"Any time, and Mr. Elias, what can I get you to eat?"

"A COOKIE!!" he said excitedly.

"Now I don't think that's good for you how about some Spaghetti O's?" Rory knew they were his favorite and he would forget all about that cookie the moment she mentioned them.

"YAY O'S!!" O's was his nick name for them since he couldn't pronounce spaghetti.

Logan watched with love filled eyes as his wife and son interacted.

Rory looked up to see Logan smiling at them, and a worried look crossed her face.

"Wipe that smile off your face and stop looking like a love sick puppy!" She whispered to him frantically so people wouldn't get suspicious. Logan was a married man after all.

"But I'm in love." he whispered back, smirking.

"Ok, I am going to go get Elias some O's, I'll be back." She said glaring at Logan.

Rory hurried out of the room to the small kitchen where she knew there were some cans of Spaghetti O's. She got a bowl and put them in the microwave. Five minutes later she was back in her office with some juice and Spaghetti O's. Logan had to go back to a meeting, so when she got back and he only said "I'm sorry." quietly as he was shutting the door.

"Now, Eli eat up, but not so quickly that you burn yourself!" Right as she said this she saw him about to put a steaming spoonful in his mouth. He then proceeded to blow on it to cool it down.

She then sat back to do some work and did so for an hour when she next looked over to see Eli flat out on the couch his blanket covering every inch of him but his hair. She laughed quietly then turned to go get a cup of coffee (her 6th that day), it was only 12:45 and she had an entire day ahead of her.

When she walked back she saw that Eli was awake but something was wrong with his stance. He was bent over the arm of the couch and when Rory ran in she saw he was vomiting. When he finished she hurriedly brought him to the bathroom.

He started throwing up again as they reached the toilet. Rory rubbed his back and whispered comforting words to him as he emptied his stomach. When he finally stopped Rory gave him water to rinse out his mouth and he started crying and just curled up in her arms.

Rory held her baby close to her and rocked him back and forth. It was then that Kelly walked in with Logan behind her.

"What's wrong with him?" Logan asked worriedly hurrying over to his son and wife

"He's been throwing up for the past 10 minutes."

"Whats wrong with him?"

"I don't know what did he eat last night?"

"Nothing unusual."

"He probably has the flu."

Logan and Rory looked up surprised by the new voice. They had forgotten about the third person in the room with them. Rory realized she had to start acting like she didn't know Logan so she gave him Elias.

"That's likely, you should take him to the doctor Mr. Huntzburger."

"Of course I'll call my wife and ask her to schedule an appointment."

"Good idea"

The two exchanged a look, silently agreeing that Rory would call as soon as she could and get the earliest appointment.

They walked back to Rory's office and Logan placed Elias down. Rory on the other hand had grabbed some spray and paper towels and began scrubbing down her rug. Logan went to his next meeting and got back into his work mind.

Ten minutes later Rory had finished cleaning her rug and began to finish her research for her next article. 40 Minutes later she noticed Elias had begun stirring but he was whining in his sleep asking for his mommy or daddy. She hurried over to his side and gently shook him awake.

"Eli! What's wrong?!"

He then threw up over the side of the couch again.

"KELLY!"

Kelly's desk was right near her office so she knew she would hear her.

"Leigh?" when she saw Eli and what was beneath him she got nervous "He should go to the hospital if he's throwing up this much, Leigh."

"I know, get Huntzburger!"

With that said she rushed out and got Mr. Huntzburger and asked Jason to call an ambulance. He was a Huntzburger after all, immediate care was needed.

Rory was nervous beyond belief. She wished there was something she could do for her baby. It was then that Logan ran in.

"What's wrong with him?! He asked frantically

"I don't know he just began throwing up again!"

"The ambulance is coming." Kelly had just appeared at the door

The elevator doors opened as she finished her sentence and paramedics came out with a stretcher.

"What's wrong?"

"He hasn't stopped throwing up, for the past fifteen minutes." Rory was trying to keep her calm, but she was having trouble.

"Does he have a fever?"

"Yes, but it was only 99 this morning." Logan said.

"Ok. Who's his guardian?" The paramedic asked the room.

"I am." Logan and Rory answered in unison.

The newsroom, who had been listening, stared in shock after that statement.

Eli's eyes fluttered open and he weakly said "Mommy? Daddy?"

"We're right here, kiddo." Logan said, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, honey." Rory said, petting his hair.

"Ok." he said, satisfied with their answers.

On the way to the hospital Elias threw up again and when they got there he was sent into emergency care, where Logan and Rory couldn't join.

* * *

Back at the paper, people were dumbfounded with the newfound information. As it turns out Leigh Gilmore was actually Rory Huntzburger.

* * *

That night, Rory and Logan were sitting in their son's hospital room when they heard a frantic Australian voice say: "I need to find Eli! ELI! Rory! Logan!"

"Finn, calm down. Just go to room 506." they heard the pragmatic voice of Colin calming Finn down.

Not twenty seconds later Rory and Logan were graced with their presence in the room. Finn automatically went to Eli's bed side.

"My dear Godson! Thank God you're ok!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Hey Rory, Logan" Colin greeted calmly.

They responded, happy to see their friends. They knew they would show up, Finn was so protective about his godson that he would fly across the globe for him and Colin and Finn were nearly always together.

"Finn, there's no need to be so dramatic," Logan said, "Its just a bad case of the flu, they just want to keep him overnight for observation. They don't want him to start vomiting again."

The next day Rory and Logan were leaving the hospital and were bombarded with paparazzi and camera flashes. Logan held Eli close to his chest and walked quickly, but Rory stopped abruptly as she heard one of the questions being fired at them.

"Mrs. Huntzburger! Is it true that you were working at the New York Times under a different name?!"

Oh my god, she thought how could she have forgotten! Her job everything was going to change 'what am I going to do?' she thought frantically. It was then that everything went black and she felt herself falling back.

* * *

_Yeah... so that's it.... I'll think of something to write next...or try to. Let me know if you have ideas._

_~3~ N_


End file.
